Dragon Age High
by Awinters25 - TeamAngst
Summary: Leila Tabris is a senior at Thedas High. Like any teenager, she must survive the war that is school while juggling love, friendship and an alcoholic cousin. (Carver H./F!Tabris pairing. Also some Isabela/Fenris & Zevran/Anders) Rated M.
1. Fools

**A/N:**** Warning: This will have some NSFW topics including sex, drugs and language. This story also includes M/M romance between Zevran and Anders. There is nothing too explicit with their relationship, but an early warning so you aren't surprised. Rated M.**

I was having a fun (and probably inappropriate) chat with my gals over on Facebook's Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Page and Wyldehart made a comment about DA High. I thought it was a fantastic idea and decided to make a little story out of it with my F!Tabris. It's nothing serious. Just a little bit of fun. Enjoy! (This is for all of my fellow Carver lovers!)

* * *

_Chapter 1: "Fools"_

Leila Tabris drummed her pencil against the desk. Her teacher, Loghain Mac Tir, was droning on about the battle of River Dane, apparently describing his real true experiences of that day. Her cousin, Shianni, was sitting a few desks to her right, dozing. She knew Loghain could see Shianni from where he stood, but the older man ignored her completely. With a sigh, Leila grab a piece of her blonde hair and twirled it between her fingers. History was so _boring_. Shianni, the lucky bitch, was hungover from a party she had gone to the night before. Soris had accompanied her to make sure their cousin didn't get too crazy, but Shianni had ditched him the moment they walked in. Now she was so hungover she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"The battle of River Dane was the most pivotal battle in the entire Rebellion." Loghain continued on, turning towards the chalkboard and drawing a map of the area he was discussing.

Leila shook her head. Damn Shianni's good fortune at avoiding this lecture. What she wouldn't give for a massive headache or any excuse to avoid class. When the bell finally rang, Leila didn't hesitate in grabbing her books and scrambling from the room. She wasn't willing to spend another second in the same place as "The Hero of River Dane". The young elf weaved her way through the halls and on to her locker.

Once the metal door was unlocked, Leila stuffed her books into the small space before searching for her deck of cards. With a grin, she curled her fingers around the box and pulled it from the backpack. Slamming the door closed again, Leila squealed out in surprise at the sight of her best friend standing there.

"Andraste's flaming tits, Izzy! What are you doing there?" Leila snapped, stuffing her card box into the pocket of her jeans. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Isabela, affectionately called Izzy by only her dearest friends, leaned against the lockers beside Leila's with her arms crossed over her bosom. Her dark hair fell across her shoulders, a simple blue head band pulling it out of her face. Her dark Rivaini complexion was accentuated by the white tank top and jean skirt she wore. An assortment of massive jewelry covered her neck and ears making her almost look like a pirate vixen.

"I came to fetch you for the game." She explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "You're late."

"I have Loghain for last period. You _know_ how he is." Leila said with an exasperated sigh. She and Isabela began to walk the halls towards the cafeteria where the rest of their friends would be waiting for them. Leila's short hair brushed her cheeks as she moved.

"Ooh what topic was it this time? The First Blight? The death of the Rebel Queen?" Izzy pressed, looking as if she were holding back her laughter.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Like you even have to _ask_."

"Does that man _ever_ tire of hearing himself speak?" Izzy asked as they turned a corner. "Is Shianni coming to the game?"

Leila snorted. "Shianni's hungover. I'm pretty sure she's going to hide in the girl's bathroom and sleep it off."

Isabela laughed at her friend's comment. She was about to respond with some witty remark about Leila's drunk of a cousin when a tall guy with long black locks, caramel skin and the most delicious body brushed passed them. The young elf froze in her steps before turning to stare after the teen that had touched her. Izzy shook her head though Leila didn't see it. Her blue gaze was focused on the guy getting farther away.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" Isabela asked quietly, not really wanting to discuss romance, but knowing Leila needed to. The elf had been hiding her feelings for far too long.

Izzy knew that Leila had heard her question because the elf's shoulders tensed.

"Leila- if you don't tell him soon, Zevran will-"

"I don't care." Leila interrupted, not wanting to hear another word. Her love life was not open for discussion. "Zev can mind his fucking business."

"That's never going to happen, kitten." Izzy reminded her as her arm came around her friend's shoulders. She wasn't usually the one people came to for comfort, unless it involved sex, so this was new territory for the Rivain. "Come on. Varric and the others will be waiting."

* * *

"Rivaini! Goldie!" Varric Tethras shouted from his place at the head of the table. "It's nice of you to join us! We were about to get started without you!"

Leila sank into her usual seat beside Varric with a grin. "What's up Varric?"

The dwarf smirked at her. "You look happy. It's creepy."

"Should I refrain from being happy then?" She asked, grabbing one of the sodas from the center of the table.

As she popped the can open, Varric raised an eyebrow at her. "Well it _is_ you, Goldie."

"I assure you, dwarf, that I can be happy." Taking a sip of soda, Leila didn't allow her gaze to leave Varric's. When she was finished, she placed the soda on the table in front of her and made a satisfied sound.

Varric let out a bark of a laugh.

Isabela had taken the seat opposite of Leila. Her legs were crossed like a lady, but Izzy was no lady. Most people in the school called her a whore and they would be right, she slept around, but Leila admired her for it. Izzy was fearless. She was leaning her chair back, arms crossed, as she smirked at her friend. Fenris, the elf who Isabela slept with more often than not, was sitting beside her. His white hair hung in shaggy layers around his face. His green eyes were glancing down at Isabela's exposed legs as he shuffled a pack of cards in his hands. Leila had to keep from smiling at the obvious way her friend was leading him on.

Leila stared into Izzy's deep brown eyes with a challenge.

_Tart_, she mouthed at her friend.

Izzy's eyes danced as she stared back. She shot back with her own word. _Chicken_.

Leila stuck her tongue out at Isabela as the door to the cafeteria opened. She managed to get caught in the act by the very man she wished _hadn't_ seen it.

"Don't let me stop you, _bella_." Zevran Arainai purred as he sat in the vacant seat beside Leila with cat like grace. "I can think of a few uses for that lovely tongue of yours."

Varric and Izzy howled in laughter while Fenris looked a bit uncomfortable. Leila, with a bright smile, leaned towards Zevran and with a quick movement, kissed him on the lips. When she had pulled away, her fellow blond elf looked disappointed.

"You are such a tease, _mi amore_." Zevran chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her small frame into his. "Why must you do this to me? You drive me mad."

Leila glanced up at him. "Where is Anders? I thought he'd be here."

"Ah. Unfortunately, my true _amore_ is in detention. He knows how to use that tongue of his in the worst way." Zevran responded with a shake of his head and a sad chuckle.

"And in the best?" Leila asked with a wink. That brought a smile from her friends.

"_Si_." Zevran agreed with a devious look. "That he does. So who is dealing?"

As Fenris passed the cards out for their game, Izzy had to open her mouth again. The girl never knew when to shut up.

"We ran into Carver on the way here." Isabela said, making sure she wasn't looking at Leila as she spoke. "Quite literally."

Zev's eyebrows came up in interest. "Oh? How did that go?"

"It didn't. He walked away as if she didn't exist."

All four pairs of eyes were on her. Leila felt the blush come to her cheeks and she ducked her head in an attempt to hide it. It didn't work.

"I thought you said he was aware of how you felt, _bella_." Zevran sounded disappointed as he spoke. Leila _hated_ making him feel that way. She didn't want to let him down. She was just too afraid of putting herself out there. With Carver _especially_.

"I- couldn't do it." She admitted, feeling ashamed. She was such a fool at times.

Zevran's warm hand slipped into hers before squeezing. Leila's blue gaze fell on their entwined hands before meeting his golden gaze. "I understand, _carina_. I'll help you."


	2. Swords and Shields

**A/N:** **Warning: This will have some NSFW topics including sex, drugs and language. This story also includes M/M romance between Zevran and Anders. There is nothing too explicit with their relationship, but an early warning so you aren't surprised. Rated M.**

I decided to use a male Hawke in this story since in my AU, Hawke will be female. Plus, I think the conversation Carver has with Hawke in this chapter made more sense with a brother then sister. Hope this update meets expectations! (Just a quick warning: Garrett Hawke is pretty _dirty_ in this chapter. *winks*)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: "Swords and Shields"_

"You're doing it all wrong, Carver." Aveline Vallen said with a shake of her head. Her orange-red hair was falling out of her ponytail, but she didn't seem to notice. No, what she noticed were the flaws in Carver Hawke's stance. "You need to position your feet like so." Aveline attempted to demonstrate what it was she was talking about. It took all of Carver's self restraint not to roll his eyes.

"I think I can _handle_ it from here." Carver snapped, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Aveline's face scrunched up at his tone, but she didn't say another word. Carver, securing his greatsword to his back once more, turned away and walked to where his brother was waiting for him. At the look on his baby brother's face, Garrett smirked.

"Bothering Aveline again, little brother?" Garrett said, the smile growing when Carver glared in his direction. "The poor girl just wants to help."

"I don't need her _help_." Carver assured Garrett as he sat on the bench in front of the lockers. "She needs to keep out of my business."

"She's your mentor, Carver." Garrett responded, rolling his dark eyes at the childish words before settling down on the bench as well. "Duncan _assigned_ Aveline-"

"I didn't ask for her!" Carver grumbled as he took off his training boots. "Why couldn't Cullen, or Maker forbid, _Alistair_, be my mentor? Aveline is a _girl_-"

"An astute observation." Garrett responded, his lips quirking.

"Girls _can't_ be warriors." Carver finished, not liking the amusement in his brother's gaze. "Don't look at me like that."

Garrett's hands came up as if to defend against Carver's words. "I wasn't looking at you any different than I usually do, little brother. I assure you."

"That's what worries me."

Garrett shot his brother a lopsided grin before changing topics. "Speaking of being worried-" The older Hawke lifted his eyebrows at Carver in fake concern. "What had you moaning like you were in pain last night? I was afraid you were hurt."

Despite the dark burnt caramel color of Carver's skin, Garrett could see the beginnings of blush come upon his brother's cheeks. "I wasn't-"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one, brother." Garrett scolded him lightly. "You were so loud that you nearly woke poor Bethany. Besides- it was pret-ty obvious that the dream you had was particularly _wet _in nature..."

Groaning in mortification, Carver covered his face with his hands. He wanted to _disappear_.

"There is nothing wrong with it, brother." Garrett assured him, bumping his shoulder with Carver's. "It happens to all of us. _A lot_ in fact."

Carver closed his eyes, silently praying to the Maker that his brother would _shut up_.

"So who was it this time?" Garrett asked, ignoring the tormented expression his brother shot at him. "Let me guess-"

"_Garrett_..."

"It was the Tabris girl right? I mean- I _have_ seen you with her yearbook picture... pleasuring yourself once or twice-"

"Stop!" Carver snapped. "For the love of Andraste, just stop_ talking_."

Garrett did as his brother asked and stopped speaking. It didn't stop him from staring at his brother with laughter in his eyes though. It was so easy to get Carver angry. It was doubly easy when his teasing involved the pretty blonde elf that Carver was sweet on. Maker, his brother was a fool.

"Carver?"

"Garrett, don't start. _Please_." Carver's dark brown eyes turned on him. He was practically pleading. "Just because Morrigan likes your abrasive nature, doesn't mean everyone else does."

At the mention of his longtime girlfriend's name, Garrett snorted. "Morrigan is more abrasive than_ I_ am and that's a pretty difficult feat to accomplish."

Carver couldn't help the smile that played on his lips at Garrett's response. "She's giving you a run for your money huh?"

Garrett chuckled and ran a hand over his short hair. "Morrigan was never one to lay down quietly."

"I'll bet." Carver said, laughing with him. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled the ponytail from his hair. Training with Aveline was difficult, sometimes even impossible. The woman was good with a sword and shield, he had to admit that. Blowing some of the hair out of his face, Carver decided to take a chance and talk to his brother about what was truly bothering him. "Uh, Garrett?"

His older brother glanced down at him with interest, sensing the change in Carver's attitude. "What's troubling you, little brother?"

Carver met his brother's eyes and felt terror pulse through his body. Did he really want to give Garrett more ammunition to tease him with? It was already bad enough that Garrett had his suspicions about Carver's feelings toward Leila Tabris, the last thing the eldest Hawke needed was confirmation of the fact. With a forced smile, he shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Standing up from the bench, Carver grabbed his boots and backpack before turning back to his older brother. With a small wave, he left Garrett staring after him in confusion and worry. He knew that later that evening, once they were home and away from prying ears, Hawke would pester his younger brother to no end until he got the information he sought. Carver wouldn't give him the benefit early.

He walked the empty halls with a disquiet feeling in his bones. Carver was lost in his thoughts as he pondered what it was he was doing with his life. Garrett would be graduating this year, probably heading off to some knighthood to hone whatever talents he possessed. Carver would be left in the high school for one more year with his twin sister, Bethany. Then it was his turn to make his own way. Carver could barely make it through school as it was. If he couldn't understand history or math, how was he supposed to understand the world around him?

Carver was walking past the cafeteria when a loud laugh caught his attention. Pausing in his steps, Carver allowed his brown eyes to peer through the glass of the door. A group of people were sitting at a table drinking soda and playing cards. He caught sight of Garrett's good friend, Varric, sitting at the head of the table. Four others were sitting with him. The two guys, Fenris and Zevran, were laughing at a joke that the dark haired woman, Carver recognized her as Isabela, was telling. Fenris was leaning forward, his hands covering his face as he laughed. Isabela had her hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear. Varric was grinning widely, shuffling a pack of Diamondback cards in his hands.

Zevran had his arm thrown around a petite blonde girl, his hand absentmindedly stroking her short hair as he spoke to Varric. Carver didn't need to see her face to know who she was. Leila Tabris. The object of his affections. He could easily imagine her cream colored skin, the sky blue eyes set in her beautiful face, the pointy ears that marked her as an elf. Her lips were always a rosy color, the same tone her cheeks became when she blushed.

Carver's hands balled into fists when Zev's lips touched her hair as he laughed. _She isn't mine._ He had to remind himself. He seemed to be doing that more times than not these days.

As he turned to leave the sight in front of him, Carver was surprised to see Leila's cousin, Shianni, coming from the women's bathroom. The red headed elf hadn't appeared for Math class earlier in the day so he had assumed she was ill. That wasn't the case apparently.

"Hi Shianni." He called to the young elf, heading away from the cafeteria doors, ignoring the laughs coming from within the room. "You weren't in class today."

Shianni glanced up at Carver with her own stunned expression. Her brown eyes were ringed in red and he didn't have to guess why she hadn't shown up. She was hungover. "Carver? What are you doing here?" Her eyes darted from his face to the cafeteria where the sounds were growing louder.

"I was just leaving." Carver sighed, taking that as a sign that she wasn't in the mood to talk. He began to move around her when her hand reached out for his wrist.

"Wait!" She said quietly. "I wanted to ask you something."

Carver faced her, pulling his hand from her grip and crossing his arms over his chest. "What?"

Shianni chewed her lip nervously for a moment before speaking. "My parents are going out of town this weekend and I was going to throw a party. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Carver raised an eyebrow at the invitation. What was Shianni _doing_? They didn't even _like_ each other. "Why would I want to come to a party at _your_ house?"

Shianni smiled despite Carver's attitude. "Leila will be there."

Carver slanted his eyes in her direction. Did _everyone_ know how he felt? Before he could open his mouth to question the elf, or to even say something mean in response, Shianni had disappeared into the cafeteria where her cousin and friends waited for her. He was tempted to follow her and demand an explanation, but thought better of it. He'd already been embarrassed enough for one day.

Turning on his heels, Carver headed for the exit and his car. He was going to have to do some profound thinking tonight.

Amongst other things...


	3. With Friends Like These

**A/N:** **Warning: This story will have some NSFW topics including sex, drugs and language. This story also includes M/M romance between Zevran and Anders. There is nothing too explicit with their relationship, but an early warning so you aren't surprised. Rated M.**

It's time for Shianni's party! Organized chaos is about is ensue. You have been properly warned. Shout out to The Original Frizzi, Apollo Wings - KnaveOfAngst (**Team Angst!**), FenZev, JayRain and KatjaLaRoux for the amazing reviews! You are amazing and thank you so much! After writing this chapter, I've come to the conclusion that, even though they are from different parts of the Dragon Age story, Anders and Zevran _belong_ together. For reals.

Btw, I added Cailan in a brief cameo for JayRain. I couldn't help myself.

Also- I wanted to give everyone a heads up before I post chapter 4 in the next few days. It contains extreme NSFW material! If you don't like reading detailed sex scenes, please skip chapter 4. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: "With Friends Like These"_

Music blared from the speakers in Shianni's living room. Leila had no idea why she'd agreed to come to this stupid party and was already starting to regret it. A headache was forming and all she wanted to do was curl up in her warm bed and sleep. Letting her eyes roam the overcrowded room, she realized she didn't see any of her friends. With a sigh, she continued to look for them as she wandered. She'd barely walked ten feet when an arm was draped across her shoulders.

"There is my favorite elf!" A rough voice whispered happily in her ear.

Leila lifted her blue eyes from the crowd to the man hanging onto her. He was classically handsome with a long nose, stubble covered jaw and beautiful amber eyes. His dark blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a golden hoop hung from right ear. Leila smirked at the sight of the earring. It was Zevran's claim on the man and he didn't even know it.

"Where is Zevran?" Leila asked, leaning into Anders and allowing him to walk her through the crowd. "I'm positive he'd take offense to that statement."

"Take offense to what?" The Antivan accent said over the noise of the party. He was helping himself to a glass of what looked like punch, but if Leila knew her cousin, the drink was spiked with alcohol. "I can't possibly think of anything my dear Anders could say to offend _me_."

"What if he said he was going to run away with me?" Leila teased, knowing Anders would never leave Zevran. The two of them were perfect for each other... in so _many_ ways. "We were going to leave all this behind and start a new life. _Together._"

Zevran laughed loudly. "Ah- then I'd have to follow you to the ends of the Earth, _bella_. Especially if it meant I got to share a bed with _two_ beautiful creatures such as yourselves."

Leila rolled her eyes. "Flatterer."

Zevran glanced down at her, his eyes twinkling despite the dim lighting. "Always, my dear."

Turning to Anders, the brash elf leaned in to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. Leila was still caught under Anders' arm so she was smothered between the two men as they kissed. It would have been more awkward if Leila hadn't already been in this position multiple times before. The lovers were always up to involving her in whatever craziness they got into and she dealt with it because... well, she loved them like brothers. They were her best friends and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Why was I not invited to this little _menage a trois_?" A female voice purred, dark and seductive.

Pulling away from Anders' grip, Leila met Isabela's eyes with a grin. "Because I was here first."

Zevran and Anders both started chuckling at her response. Isabela raised an eyebrow, but a smile remained on her lips. "_Touche,_ kitten." The Rivain locked her arm in Leila's before glancing over at the boys. "How could you keep her from me? I thought we were going to share."

Zevran ran a hand through his brilliant golden locks. "I'm sorry, Isabela dear. She was mine first. I won't share such an exquisite creature with you."

Isabela pouted and put her free hand on her hip. "And why not?"

"Didn't we have this very _same_ discussion involving your elven lover not too long ago?" Zevran asked, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "I recall you telling me to back off."

Isabela tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Fenris is _mine_. He is a _wolf _between the sheets."

Leila tried not to laugh as they compared sex lives. The group was entirely too open with some of the things they said, but the only people who were bothered by it were those not in their tight knit circle. As they chatted about Fenris, sex and Anders' cat, Leila couldn't have felt happier. This was where she belonged. Before she could realize how long they'd been standing there, Shianni appeared in front of her.

"Leila!" Shianni said in a rush, her pale cheeks flushed as if she was already drunk.

_She is drunk_, Leila thought with an inward groan. _Damn it, Shianni._

"Yes?" She asked, trying not to sound upset by this, Shianni was _always_ drunk, but it was tiring after a while. It was hard to keep her cousin away from the bottle though she wished at times it were so. "What did you need?"

"Do you think you could help me in the kitchen for a few minutes? I'm... not feeling too good." Shianni admitted with a frown.

Leila nodded, and with an eye roll towards her friends, none of who said a word at Shianni's inebriation, she followed her cousin to the kitchen. A few minutes turned into nearly an hour and by the time Leila returned to where her friends had been standing, they were already gone. With a grumble, she moved deeper into the throng looking for a friendly face. That's when she ran into Hawke.

"Hey, it's Leila- right?" The eldest Hawke brother said, a grin on his dark face. A tall, thin woman stood beside him, a look of utter boredom on her pretty face. Dark, ebony hair was piled on top of her head in a bun while golden eyes peered down at the elf. Her arms were crossed over a chest that was barely covered with the purple halter top she wore. Her lips were pressed together as she watched the exchange between Garrett and Leila.

As she gazed up at him, Leila noticed Garrett's eyes were the same dark brown as Carver's. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she offered up a tentative smile. "Hi Garrett. Hi... um..." She had no idea what the girl's name was.

"Morrigan." Garrett offered with a glance at his girlfriend. "Just Morrigan."

Leila nodded once in the woman's direction, who surprisingly returned the greeting, before reverting her attention to Hawke. "Was there something you needed?"

"I can't seem to find Carver. I was wondering if you'd seen him. Beth said he went to get punch, but then he kinda disappeared." Garrett explained, running a hand over his short hair.

Leila glanced around the room before shrugging. "I haven't. Sorry."

Garrett smiled wryly before glancing at Morrigan. "Oh well. I tried."

Morrigan glared at Garrett with disdain. "Why you go chasing after your brother is beyond my understanding. He is nearly an adult. If he wishes to run off and get himself into stupid situations, 'tis his own fault."

Garrett smiled happily before pulling Morrigan's body to his. "This is why I love you. So filled with hate."

Morrigan attempted to look put off, but Leila could see that she was enjoying the attention. With a small smile and wave, Leila left the couple to go searching for her friends. It wasn't long before she was sidetracked again.

"Leila!"

Cursing under her breath, the elf turned to meet the eager gaze of Cailan Theirin. Cailan wasn't a senior at their school, he was actually a sophomore at the local college, but his younger brother, Alistair, was most likely mingling in the crowd. It made sense he'd hang around to make sure Alistair stayed out of trouble. He was smiling at her, his blond hair braided back out of his face, blue eyes bright. He had always been the most attractive guy in school when he attended and even now, there was barely a guy who could surpass his beauty. Except perhaps his own brother.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." Cailan said, stopping a few feet from where she stood and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Isabela was asking after you."

"Izzy?" Leila asked, happy that he was bothering her with something useful. "Where is she?"

"She and Zevran were heading upstairs last I saw them." A smirk came over Cailan's face a moment later. "You know- if I didn't know Zevran was a loyal guy, I'd think he ran off to do something _dirty_ with Isabela."

Leila snorted. "The only person I would be worried running off with Izzy is Anders. And he'd only do that if _I_ told him to stop with the constant flirting."

"And you won't?" Cailan guessed with a satisfied smirk.

Leila rolled her eyes. In her best teasing tone, she said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, _Your Majesty_."

Cailan winked before turning away. "Don't keep Isabela and Zevran waiting."

_No_, Leila thought as she walked to the staircase that would lead her to the second floor. _I can't do that now, can I?_


	4. Closer, Faster

**A/N:** **Warning: This story will have some NSFW topics including sex, drugs and language. This story also includes M/M romance between Zevran and Anders. There is nothing too explicit with their relationship, but an early warning so you aren't surprised. Rated M.**

NSFW! I REPEAT! NSFW! This chapter is full of naughty sex stuff! You've been warned... don't say I didn't tell you so!

PS: The ending of this chapter has a little something special for KatjaLaRoux. ;-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: "Closer, Faster"_

Carver sat on the bed, his hands dangling between his knees. He had fallen for Garrett's tricks _again_. His brother had lured him to this room before locking him within and disappearing, laughing about it with that witch girlfriend of his. He had attempted to break out of the room, but without the lock-picking skill, he had failed miserably. All he could do now was sit and wait for someone to let him out.

As he waited, Carver thought back on how his brother managed to get him to this room in the first place. Garrett had explained how Shianni was hiding the good alcohol in her parents' bedroom. There was a cabinet full of expensive wines and bourbons. Carver was intrigued so following Garrett and Morrigan, he came to the room. The room where they pushed him in and locked the door. With a grumble, he picked at a string that had come loose from his shirt.

The sound of voices floated in from outside of the door. Glancing up, he listened as the lock clicked and the door swung open. A small laugh preceded the young woman who stepped in a moment later. At the sight of Carver sitting on the bed, she paused, confusion crossing her delicate features. Before she could question his presence, the door she'd walked through was pulled shut by the dwarf who had accompanied her. The locked clicked in place once more.

Forgetting Carver for the moment, Leila spun towards the door and reached for the handle. She pulled at the knob few times before giving up. She was clearly locked in here with him now.

With a sigh, the elf glanced over her shoulder at him. "What the hell is going on?"

Carver didn't want to explain. He didn't want her to know that Garrett and his friends were trying to set them up. This was apparently the only way his brother knew how. Lock them in a room together and see what happened...

"I was tricked. According to Garrett, Shianni's parents have the best vintages in a cabinet in this very room." Carver muttered, lifting a hand to smooth down some of his dark hair.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Shianni's parents don't condone drinking in their home because of her... problems."

Carver nodded. It made sense, but then again, he hadn't always been the smartest. "Garrett's an ass."

Leila laughed. "Yes well- I was told my friends were waiting for me in here. By _many_ different people."

"Which friends?" Carver asked as the elf settled beside him on the bed.

"I was supposed to meet Izzy and Zev according to Cailan _and_ Varric." Leila shook her head with a fleeting smile upon her lips. "I should know better than listen to _any_ of them."

Carver stiffened at the mention of Zevran. He was aware, like everyone else in school, that the Antivan was in a serious relationship with Anders. It was clear the two men were in love, but Zevran's friendship with Leila was too hands on for Carver's liking. The elves acted as if they were in a romantic relationship when they were just friends. He had wished so many times that he was in Zev's place so he and Leila... clearing his throat, Carver allowed his gaze to meet Leila's. She had glanced at him when he hadn't responded.

"My brother thinks he's being _hilarious_, but in truth, it's just irritating." Carver smiled at her. It didn't fill his face, however. He wasn't feeling happy about their situation. How was he supposed to say anything slightly interesting when they were locked up together?

"I think Garrett was going to send me on a search for you." Leila admitted, turning her gaze to the floor at her feet. She was pressing the toes of her shoes into the rug that lay there. "When I ran into him downstairs, he asked if I'd seen you."

This time Carver was the one to roll his eyes. "See what I mean? Ass."

Leila giggled a bit before sighing again. She started twisting her shirt between her fingers. It was a nervous habit Carver had seen his sister partake in, but to notice Leila doing it was a whole new experience. He never thought she got anxious. She was always calm and collected.

The pair sat in silence, Leila murdering the fabric of her shirt, Carver watching her out of the corner of his eye. The quiet was strained and it bothered Carver that he made her uncomfortable. He knew why _he_ was so damn afraid of being stuck with her. He had to control his entire body from claiming hers. She sat close enough where he could feel the heat of her skin, but she wasn't touching him. But why was _she _so nervous?

Carver racked his mind for something to say to break the ice. He didn't know Leila as well as he wished. Maybe he could start there-

"Carver-" Leila's voice broke through his thoughts. He glanced at her only to find that she wouldn't meet his eyes. It was disconcerting. "I want to try something. If I make you uncomfortable, in _any way_, please don't hesitate to stop me."

Carver tamped down his uneasiness at the request before nodding.

Leila adjusted how she was sitting on the bed so her body was facing him. She leaned in slightly, her blue eyes reflecting his fear back at him. When her soft lips met his, however, all thoughts flew from his mind. Carver didn't dare move, just in case it broke the magic of this moment. Leila's mouth opened slightly, allowing Carver entry. She smelled of strawberries and it made him want to devour her all the more.

It took a few minutes more but Leila eventually pulled away, her eyebrows coming together in uncertainty. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Carver smirked. The taste of Leila's lips were still on his tongue. "I don't want to stop."

Before Leila could process what that meant, Carver pulled her back towards him. When their mouths met this time, Leila didn't hesitate. Crawling onto her knees, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling the elastic from his hair so she could run her fingers through the silky locks. Carver gripped her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Straddling him, Leila allowed her lips and tongue to explore his mouth. As her grip tightened in Carver's long hair, he felt his desire pulse through his body. Her chest was pressed close. Every breath she took rubbed her breasts against him and it woke something deep within him that he'd never felt before. It was primal. With a growl, Carver stood, lifting Leila's small frame with him. She gasped in surprise, her legs tightening around his waist. It set him afire.

He turned them as one being towards the bed. Then he threw her into the sheets. Leila landed with a sound of surprise coming from her mouth before glancing up at him, eyes wide. She was breathing heavily, her blond hair mussed and her lips swollen from the fierce kisses they'd exchanged. Her cheeks were flushed, but there was a sudden grin on her face.

With a come hither gesture for him, Leila's eyes glittered dangerously. Carver didn't have trouble interpreting the invitation. Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it to the ground before climbing after her. She squealed in delight when he reached where she lay. His mouth found her throat, sucking and biting as his hands worked their way under her shirt. He gently caressed the skin at her stomach before slowly trailing a line to where her bra sat. Under his touch, she shivered in anticipation. Carver wasn't sure how long he could go before he took her completely.

His fingers toyed with the front of her lacy bra. When he stroked the sensitive skin of peeking out of her bra, she hissed out breath. Lifting his head so he could meet her gaze, Carver waited as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Do you mind?" He inquired with an eyebrow raised. He brought a hand to the hem of her shirt.

She bit her lip and nodded quickly. Carver pulled the fabric over her head before disposing of it. He worked her bra off next and that followed the shirt. When her breasts were exposed to the air, his mouth found one pink nipple while his hand pinched the other between his fingers. Leila arched her body towards him, her hands running scratches down his back. The pain spurred his desire and he was barely able to control his reaction.

"Pants off. _Now._" He growled as he pulled his mouth away from her soft skin.

Leila obliged happily. Once she lay beneath him, bare as the day she was born, Carver's emotions nearly overwhelmed him. He'd dreamed of this moment for months and now he was getting the chance to taste her. He wasn't going to waste it. His fingers left her breasts to touch her core.

Leila moaned loudly at his gentle probing and it inspired him. Slipping a single finger inside of her opening, Carver was pleasantly surprised when the elf tossed her body upwards. Grinning, he teased her until she was gasping with need.

"Carver... I can't _wait_-" Leila panted.

When her blue eyes searched for his decision, Carver shook his head.

She groaned. "_Why_?"

Instead of using words to answer the question, Carver's head dipped between her legs. His tongue darted out and drank her in. He worked diligently and expertly, pulling words of passion from Leila that she'd never voiced before. When he decided she'd had enough, he moved to unbutton his pants. He was dropping the jeans to the floor when the lock on the door clicked. Leila froze under his touch and with his warrior's speed, Carver pulled the quilt out from under her body before draping it over her.

The door opened a second later. A man began to walk in, but as his gray eyes focused on the scene in front of him, he paused inside the opened door. Leila was hiding beneath the quilt, her nakedness covered, but Carver was bare to this man and anyone who might walk by the room.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" The man's deep voice trailed off and a bright red blush spread across his pale cheeks.

A woman spoke up from behind him. "Nate? Why are you standing in the doorway?" A head covered with red curls peeked around the man to look into the room. When she saw Carver, her hands flew over her green eyes in embarrassment, whether it was hers or his, Carver wasn't sure.. "Oh Maker!"

"Let's get out of here, Liss." Nathaniel Howe said, pushing his girlfriend out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

Carver was going to get up to lock the door again when Leila's giggles were heard from beneath the quilt. With a grunt, he pulled the blanket away from her. She gazed up at him, her cheeks crimson and laughs erupting from her mouth without end. A wry grin crossed Carver's face before he tossed the blanket to the ground where their clothes sat.

"What- are- you- _doing_?" Leila managed to ask between her laughs. Her eyes were bright. Carver's expression softened, his embarrassment forgotten in his glee at being with this woman.

"I'm not going to let an interruption ruin this. No matter how awkward." Carver explained, pressing a kiss to her neck. "What do you say, my lady?"

Leila pulled in a deep breath at the touch of his lips at her throat. "I agree, ser."


	5. The Next Step

_Chapter 5: "The Next Step"_

Monday morning arrived far faster than Leila Tabris had wanted. Annoyed with how she acted at Shianni's party, Leila went through her school day as she usually did. Math, English and PE went by in a blur. When lunch time arrived, however, she knew she couldn't avoid her friends any longer. It made it especially hard to do so when, as she made her way to her locker, Leila noticed both Zevran and Isabela waiting for her.

Izzy, wearing a tight fitting navy blue dress, was leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed under her breasts. Zevran had an arm thrown lazily around her exposed shoulders, his blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, honey colored eyes watching as Leila approached.

"There she is!" Zevran gushed, a smirk crossing his handsome face. His arm dropped from Izzy's shoulders to only be placed on Leila's instead. "Where did you go on Saturday night?"

Leila snorted unattractively as she opened her locker. "As if you don't know."

Zevran glanced at Isabela who only shrugged. Leila tried to ignore her friends as they stood there, but after a few minutes of them not speaking, she slammed the door of her locker shut before whirling on them.

"What is it that you want to hear, Zev?" Leila demanded, her patience wearing thin. "That I had sex with Carver? I did, ok? I had _sex_ with him!"

Zevran's mouth dropped at the admission. "You did _what_, _bella_?"

Leila glanced from Zevran's baffled expression to the look of surprised amusement on Izzy's. Neither of them said another word and Leila's stomach flip flopped in anxiety. "Wait- you guys had no idea about this?"

"About what, kitten?" Isabela asked, pursing her lips in thought.

Leila's hand came up to her forehead before massaging away the headache that had begun to form. "Carver and I were locked in one of Shianni's bedrooms." Glancing up at her friends again, she stared in disbelief. "You're positive you didn't help set this up?"

Zevran shook his head. A smile was crossing his handsome features again. "No, but I wish I did."

Leila rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. "So if neither of you planned this, then it had to have been Varric. Damn dwarf is going to get his ass kicked."

"I'm confused." Isabela's voice said from behind her. "You had sex with Carver and you're _upset_ about that? What happened to your big ole crush on the guy?"

"It's not about _having_ sex with him." Leila answered with a tired sigh. "It's how it happened. We were locked in a room… with a bed. It just- kinda _happened_."

"So it was Varric who locked you in the room then?" Zevran asked with a finger to his chin.

"Varric and apparently Cailan…" Leila grumbled.

At the sound of the second name, Izzy burst out in giggles. "Cailan _Theirin_? How the hell was he involved in this?"

"I have no idea, but he was the one who originally directed me upstairs." Leila explained. "Garrett was the one who locked Carver up."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that Hawke and Varric were working _together_?" Zevran chuckled. "Those two are going to get themselves in a lot of trouble one day."

"Like the two of you?" Leila asked with an eyebrow raised. She glanced between Zevran and Isabela. Both were grinning.

Leila was feeling better about everything, despite her anger at Varric for his meddling. The trio walked into the cafeteria and headed for their usual table in the corner. Anders and Fenris were waiting for them. Leila noted Varric's convenient absence. Running a hand through her shaggy blonde hair, Leila sank down beside Anders who pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing, love?" He asked, glancing down at her with concern. "Varric told me what transpired-"

Closing her eyes as if in pain, Leila hissed, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Fenris said from across the table. Even _he_ had a grin on his face. "I'm happy for you, Leila."

She began to open her mouth to give her friends a piece of her mind when the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind her. She noticed both Fenris and Isabela, who were sitting across from she, Anders and Zevran, stiffen and confused, Leila turned to glance over her shoulder. She met a pair of aquamarine blue eyes and a terror she wasn't aware she could feel overtook her.

"Leila Tabris!" The man snapped out her name with more disgust than she'd ever heard from him before. "Are you lyrium addled?"

Anders' arm dropped away from her shoulders as if burned. He and Zev were staring in disbelief at the young man standing there, their expressions mirroring each other. Not wanting a scene, Leila quickly stood from her seat and faced her ex-boyfriend.

"Sebastian-"

"Is it true?" He snapped, his accent growing stronger with his anger. "Did you sleep with Hawke's brother?"

Leila curbed the desire to roll her eyes. "He has a name. It's Carver."

"So that's it then? You didn't even bother to consider continuing our relationship? I thought a break was just that. A _break_. Something we could start up again when the time was right." Sebastian was so angry that his tanned skin was clearly flushed.

She'd had enough. "Cut the shit, Sebastian! After graduation, you are going to become a sworn brother of the Chantry and where does that leave me?"

"I thought you'd join me-"

"I want a _family_, Sebastian!" Leila told him for what felt like the thousandth time. "That is something you cannot give me if you live your life in the Chantry!"

Sebastian's face was becoming even redder. Leila didn't think that was possible, but they'd had this conversation many times. She wouldn't join the Chantry as a sister. He wouldn't give her the family she craved. In her opinion, there was nothing left to discuss.

"So because of this, you decide to _whore_ around with a -"

"Is there a problem, _Choir-Boy_?" Varric's voice said from beside them. Leila, surprised that the dwarf had even appeared at lunch, glanced at him. His eyes were staring at Sebastian with a hard expression. "Care to move it along?"

Sebastian glanced wide eyed at Varric before shaking his head. Without another word, he turned away and stalked from the room. Leila took a deep breath and prepared to thank Varric, even though she wanted to throttle him as well, when she noticed he wasn't alone. Carver and Garrett were both standing there with confused looks on their faces.

Leila's face flushed crimson at seeing Carver. Thoughts of Saturday night flooded her mind and she had to avert her eyes. "What are you doing here, Varric?"

The dwarf raised his eyebrows at the question. "Am I no longer welcome in your circle?"

Leila shook her head with a smirk. "Of course you are. You're _always_ welcome, Varric. I'm just surprised you showed up is all."

Varric chuckled. "Ah. I see. Well, I brought Junior as a peace offering. I think the two of you need to discuss some things. Don't you, Goldie?"

Leila nodded as her stomach twisted in her fear. She had to do this. There was no other choice. It wasn't like she and Carver could pretend they'd never had sex. She turned away from her friends and headed for the exit. She could hear Carver following her and she swallowed past the lump in her throat as the heavy double doors swung shut behind them. In the quiet of the hallway, with the students all inside the cafeteria eating and chatting, Leila could hear her heart beating inside of her chest. With a quick intake of breath, she faced Carver.

He was standing a few feet away from her. His dark eyes were trained on the floor. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he looked afraid to meet her gaze.

"Carver…" She said softly, not wanting to meet his eyes, but knowing they had to get this out in the open.

Carver's dark eyes met hers with trepidation. It was clear that he was as nervous as she to be doing this. "I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday night."

Leila froze. "_What_?"

Carver rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at his feet nervously. "It's my fault. I take responsibility for what happened-"

"We were both there, Carver. I was _more_ than willing to-"

"I could have stopped us after Nate walked in-"

"I started it, Carver! I was the one who _kissed_ you, remember?" Leila snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So stop trying to be a damn gentleman."

Carver bit his lip to keep from speaking. It was obvious that he really didn't know what to say anyway. This was new territory for them both. After a few moments of not saying anything, Leila couldn't help her next words.

"What's the next step?"

Carver finally glanced up and their eyes locked. A small smiled crossed his lips as he watched her. "I know what I want."

"And that is?" She pressed, not stopping her own smile from appearing.

"I'd like to get to know you better. At least, out of the bedroom."

At the joke, Leila laughed. "I'd like that too, Carver. I really would."

* * *

**A/N:**This is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this short story! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I have a lot more work coming soon!


End file.
